


The Cone of Shame

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pets, Shepard-T'Soni kid, just for fun, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Athi is a little worried about the family pet after a trip to the vets





	The Cone of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> So my dog just got spayed and she's currently sleeping on my pillows, waking up if I stop cuddling her at all and stabbing me in the face with her very own Cone of shame every time she moves... she's dreaming a lot, it hurts!
> 
> So enjoy this tiny one shot, sponsored by my tiny pup, and sorry for any typos I wrote on my phone at midnight and I'm lazy :')

“Mum, do you think Vinnie will be okay?” Athi asked, looking at the sorry creature as it staggered groggy through the living room door. It had made it all the way up in the lift, half slumped against the wall of the metal box, but now the varren was ambling round the room as if it was lost.

Liara looked at her with worry on her face. “Might be best to keep an eye, what do you think honey?”

From another room they heard a muffled grunt of agreement. Liara rolled her eyes and watched Vinnie. The alien dog fell onto its side and A third knelt down to examine its stomach. 

“She seems fine.” The newly cut open and stitched up girl whimpered softly until Athi patted her chest. “You're a good girl, aren't you Vinnie.”

the varren grumbled and stopped moving, laying flat on her back and stock still other than her deep breaths.

“She's a good girl,” Athi told her mother pointedly, looking quickly to the chewed up arm of a chair and the bite marks on one of the door frames. Liara nodded slowly, looking at the signs of destruction that beast had left all over her once pristine household. She blamed Shepard for letting their daughter have the varren, for bringing the little runt home one night. Of course she loves Vinnie, she had become one of the family after being with them for almost three years. 

And of course it had never grown old reminding Athi how she had named the varren after her favourite cartoon character, Vinnie the Varren, when they'd got her. To this day Athi was still embarrassed, and that was without considering Vinnie the Varren was a boy varren and their little Vinnie was a girl.

“So how long does she need this thing on for?” Athi asked, holding up the plastic cone that the vet had given them to attach to Vinnie’s collar.

“Two weeks.”

“She's gonna hate it,” Athi informed her mother.

Liara just nodded with a grimace. She wished Val might get in here and give her a hand putting the cone on, as if trying to mess around with a drugged varren wasn't already a difficult task she had to do it alone. Valour had gone and shut herself away in her workroom, either working on the upkeep of her guns and armour or her model ship collection. She'd go see which was shinier later and decide which had been the target of today's sudden burst of good maintenance.

For now though they were both content to just keep an eye on Vinnie and make sure she didn't get to literally locking her wounds. 

They could deal with the cone later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, should be more of this happy family to come yet ^^


End file.
